memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Singular Destiny
A Singular Destiny is a 2009 Star Trek novel by Keith R.A. DeCandido. The novel is the first of several books set after the Star Trek: Destiny trilogy, exploring the fallout of the Borg Invasion. The book centers around the character of Sonek Pran, a Federation diplomat, and his mission on the . Description :The shape of things to come. :The cataclysmic events of ''Star Trek: Destiny have devastated known space. Worlds have fallen. Lives have been destroyed. And in the uneasy weeks that follow, the survivors of the holocaust continue to be tested to the limits of their endurance.'' :But, strange and mysterious occurrences are destabilizing the galaxy's battle-weary Allies even further. In the Federation, efforts to replenish diminished resources and give succor to millions of evacuees are thwarted at every turn. On the borders of the battered Klingon Empire, the devious Kinshaya sense weakness—and opportunity. In Romulan space, the already-fractured Empire is dangerously close to civil war. :As events undermining the quadrant's attempts to heal itself become increasingly widespread, one man begins to understand what is truly unfolding. Sonek Pran—teacher, diplomat, and sometime advisor to the Federation President—perceives a pattern in the seeming randomness. And as each new piece of evidence falls into place, a disturbing picture encompassing half the galaxy begins to take shape, revealing a challenge to the Federation and its allies utterly unlike anything they have faced before. Summary With the Federation still recovering from the recent Borg attack, President Bacco asks history professor and current presidential adviser Sonek Pran to meet with Empress Donatra of the Imperial Romulan State and ask her to provide aid to the Romulan Star Empire. Sonek travels to Achernar Prime aboard the Aventine and manages to convince Donatra but Tal'Aura declines the aid and also breaks off the aid agreement with the Federation. A series of other mysterious incidents occur: Zalda seems on the verge of leaving the Federation after refusing to accept any more refugees, Federation mining on Capella IV and Maxia Zeta IV is sabotaged and the Kinshaya invade Klingon space and capture the worlds and , using Breen and Romulan technology, with Martok's son Drex killed defending Krios. Pran suspects that, since Zalda and H'atoria are along main trade routes, someone is trying to disrupt the alliance between the Federation and the Klingons. Pran travels to Zalda and manages to convince the government there that everyone has been duped, the refugees that claimed to have been turned away from Zalda were imposters. Klag leads a detachment to recapture Krios only to find the Kinshaya aided by Breen, Gorn and Tzenkethi ships; however, they are still defeated thanks to the arrival of other ships from Klag's fleet. Pran realises a Ferengi named Sekki is behind the acts of sabotage but finds she has been murdered. However, the currency she was paid in, from a power known as the Typhon Pact, suggests who her employers were. The Federation find that the Typhon Pact is an alliance between the Romulan Star Empire, the Tholians, the Breen, the Tzenkethi, the Gorn and the Kinshaya, which is powerful enough to rival the Federation and the Klingons. Disturbed by this development, Bacco and Martok invite the leaders of the Imperial Romulan State, the Cardassians, the Ferengi and the Talarians to a summit to discuss them joining the Khitomer Accords. References Characters :A'l'e'r'w'w'o'k • Adasop • Ador • Leonard James Akaar • Samir al-Halak • Altoss • Anilom • Edmund Atkinson • B'Eruk • B'Olgana • Nanietta Bacco • Bat-Levi • Augustus Betances • Sam Bowers • C29 Green • Erin Constantino • Brian Cormack • Domenica Corsi • Toshiro Czierniewski • Naomi Darrow • Ezri Dax • Manolet Dayrit • Janna Demitrijian • Derro • Altoun Djinian • Donatra • Drex, son of Martok • Jack Elliott • Brian Ellis • Elyk • Errot • Firee • Forzrat • Yrolla Gari • Gong • Gotlak, son of Gotlak • Ozla Graniv • Grazna • Rebecca Greenblatt • Bojan Hadžić • Hao • Gruhn Helkara • Stammartie Holl • Prylar Hon Avid • Hruok • Huss • Susan Hyatt • Iliop • Jai • K'Draq, daughter of Sangra • K'mtok • K'Nir • Kant Jorel • Kalavak • Talia Kandel • Lonnoc Kedair • Keen • Kistler • Klag, son of M'Raq • Koxx • Kurak, daughter of Haleka • Ming Ku • Kuun • • Mikaela Leishman • Leskit • Alphonse Lessard • Lolo • • Lucy • M'Zeo • Zachary Manzanillo • Mardral • Martok, son of Urthog • Marva • Mavroidis • Leonard McCoy • Molmaan • Mrodile • Kareem Mussad • Nidd • Noca • Maria Olifante • Esperanza Piñiero • Ayib Yee Pran • Kojo Pran • Sonek Pran (alias Kom Traya) • Kaimi Pumehana • Rendrag • Retej • • Jir Roplik • George Sanders • Montgomery Scott • Sekki • Raisa Shostakova • Emtho Shrik • Shroya • Emra Sil • Hildegard Silverman • Sivak • Lin Song • Sovan • • Hugues Staley • Stern • Fabian Stevens • T'Eama • T'Haro • T'Lara • T'Lis • • Mor glasch Tev • Tezrene • Thorik • Tlaar • Tolik • • Torvis-Urzon • • Stephanie Trabka • Jira Trin • Yevgeny Ubekov • Uerba • Yrik Ulfthar • Velisa • Vikagh • Kav glasch Vokrak • Steven Wexler • Wol • Gora Yed • Rupi Yee • Sara Pran Yee • Yinnik • Yklem • Haros glasch Yov • Ysalda • Torethirala zh'Vres (alias Altheria zh'Ranthi) ; : 1100110 • 1100111 • Alroniaks • Daniela Bruner • Michael Burns • B'w'e'd'l'e'r • Cartominkwano • Hessretheress ch'Lan • Themnorsith ch'Lessa • Tharantana ch'Nora • Elefthor ch'Rin • Shritharia ch'Vrun • Thomas Alan Chafin • Benjamin Cruz, Jr. • Benjamin Cruz, Sr. • Ryon Daley • Alto Dex • Garo Dex • Okin Dex • Efrimtiran • Frak • Elizabeth Fredericksen • Matt Gagnon • Rey Garcia • Michael Gitlin • Dorian Giughan • Emrik glasch Gral • Griztrakar • Christina Grosso • H'a'e'd't'd'o'i'r • Cordelia Hawkins • Cornelia Hawkins • Lisa-Karen Hawkins • Orenthal V. Hawkins • Vernetha Hawkins • Wallie Hawkins • Wanjuri Hawkins • Zik Heltrigum • Christine Hendler • Claiborne Henry • Tor glasch Hok • Lionel Iturralde • Jorialotnik • Kan • Karak • Brian Keane • Charles Keane • Tracey Keane • Elizabeth Kearney • Kelav • Elizabeth A. King • Liza Lagdanen • Monique Lang • Leslie Lannon • Liezakranor • Shira Lipkin • Mak Brin • Mak Sefrin • Mak Torin • Mak Yarin • Jorge Martinez • Allyn McWhirter • Henry McWhirter • Thomas McWhirter • Una McWhirter • Christopher Metzen • Kenneth Minaya • Miraboria • Margaret Mitchell • Amanda Molina • Luis Molina • Gram glasch Mort • Zik chim Mort • Evin Nadaner • Masusaka Nakadai • Asano Nakamura • Mariko Nakamura • Yukio Nakamura • Alberto Natale • Michael Neilson • Nerramibus • Jack Ousmanova • Nicole Ousmanova • Olga Ousmanova • Roy Ousmanova • Mika Oyama • Sem glasch Pak • Miral Paris • Maria Patterson • Phira • Pott • E. Richard Price • Q'o'l'r't'r'e'z'a'k • Quirimirkis • Rolik • Yukio Sakai • Dayana Sandoval • Rachelle Sandoval • Sanek • Semtek • Sentir • Kiramassala sh'Lan • Thriazhrovarasa sh'Meth • Shivas • Sik • Stephen Soohoo • Sorlak • Sossamirak • Sprinc • T'Brals • T'Darin • T'Latt • T'Lor • T'Maro • Temnik 42 • Thantarishran th'Lan • Katherine Toomajian • B'Elanna Torres • Turak • Urikmilagro • Brian Victor • Thrintarno zh'Lan • Sellessi zh'Lessa • Ziralor 26 Peter Abraham • Jas Abrik • Allah • Amitra • Koll Azernal • Azetbur • Baldvinsson • Barbanti • Barrile • Bennett • Elia Betances • Penelope Betances • Helena Birgisdottir • Blessed Exchequer • Braeg • Byero • Myk Bunkrep • Helthari ch'Vress • Zefram Cochrane • Nancy Conlon • Dava Nikende • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Jadzia Dax • Joran Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Torias Dax • Robert DeSoto • Doq • Eleen • Byron Fantomos • Fiore • Flannagan • Fred • Alon Ghemor • Rachel Gilman • Gint • God • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Gorkon • Gorvrat • Great Bird of the Galaxy • Soon-Tek Han • Vance "Hawk" Hawkins • Erika Hernandez • Hiren • J'lang • Alhan Jago • Victor Jara • Jaresh-Inyo • Alidar Jarok • Jesus of Nazareth • Jimmi • Jo'Nol • Jomat • • • Jurva • Kahless the Unforgettable • Kang • Kaq, son of Jorvil • Karatek • Kerla • Kinchawn • Koloth • Koord • Kor • Kravokh • Larak • Robert Leyton • M'Raq • Marija • • Matsui • Leonard McCoy • Kara na Miin • Morjod • Morr • N'Vek • Dmitri Nakahara • Nea • Neral • Ralph Offenhouse • Mas Oyama • Fel Pagro • Linnea Palmer • Ashanté Phiri • Jean-Luc Picard • Satlin Ra-Graveness • Radek • William Ross • Thaddeus Samson • Seareg • Shariel • Letitia Shawan • Shostakovich • Shinzon • Sirella • Benjamin Sisko • Sortek • Spock • Surak • Suran • T'Garas • T'Latrek • T'Mura • T'Nallis • T'Pragh • T'r'w'o'l'h'o'r • Tal'Aura • Talak • Tando • Tharp • Thori • • Tuvok • Uzaveh • • Shihan Williams • Worf, son of Mogh • • Yoralig • Ferin na Yoth • Yurig • Farin Zak • Matthew Zavitz • Zbigniew • Thrantira zh'Zulis • Min Zife Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • ''Columbia'' (NX-02) • • • • • • • • Shuttlecraft Erickson • [[SS Esperanto|SS Esperanto]] • • [[USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)|USS Excalibur (NCC-26517-A)]] • • • • • • • • • • • [[Shuttlecraft Kang|Shuttlecraft Kang]] • • • • • [[Shuttlecraft Koloth|Shuttlecraft Koloth]] • • [[Shuttlecraft Kor|Shuttlecraft Kor]] • Kovlessa • • • • • • • • • Paris One • • • • • [[Runabout Seine|Runabout Seine]] • [[SS Shostakovich|SS Shostakovich]] • Shuttle Nine • • • • • • • • • Traya Nall (Lissepian planet-hopper) • • • • • • Zirkiv Locations :Gre'thor • Hell • Sto-Vo-Kor Astronomical regions :Alpha Quadrant • Azure Nebula • Delta Quadrant • Gamma Quadrant • Kavrot sector • Sector 22093 • Small Magellanic Cloud • Solarion system • Taurus Reach (aka Gariman Sector) • Typhon Expanse Stars and systems :Alpha Centauri • Andorian system • Argaya system • Capella system • Romulan system • Ikalia • Lyshan system • Maxia Zeta system • Mempa system • Oorfar system • Stations and outposts :Deep Space 3 • Deep Space 4 • Deep Space 9 • Praxis Station • Starbase 10 • Starbase 22 • Starbase 24 • Starbase 234 • Starbase 343 • Starbase 375 Planets and planetoids :Achernar Prime • Alonis • Alpha Proxima III • Alrond • Altair VI • Andor • Ardana • • Artaleirh • Bajor • Benecia • Berengia • Betazed • Bre'el IV • Capella IV • Cestus III • Cor Caroli IX • Coridan III • Deneva • Earth • Elas • Gault • Grisella • • • Kefor VI • Krios • Lorillia • Luna • Maeglin • Mantilles • Marcan V • Mars • Maxia Zeta III • Maxia Zeta IV • Mempa VIII • Nasat • P'Jem • Pacifica • Pandril • Pangea • Pheben III • Pluto • Praxis • Qo'noS • Qu'Vat colony • Ralatak • Remus • Risa • Rhaandarel • Romii • Romulus • San-Tarah • Sherman's Planet • T'Khut • Takara • Tellar • Tezwa • Thalezra • Triex • Trill • Troyius • Ty'Gokor • Virinat • Voria III • Vulcan • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet • Xanitla • Zalda Planetary locations :Avenue des Champs-Élysées • Bolarus • Cydonia • Endurance • First City • Hall of Warriors • Johnson City, Cestus III • Lejico • Medara • New Samarkand • Novalja • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Rome • San Francisco • ShiKahr • Siena • Tellerton • Trilakas • Tucker Memorial Building • Utopia Planitia • Valles Marineris • Voria Province • Vulcana Regar Races and cultures :Andorian • Androsian • Androssi • Aquan • Ardanan • Bajoran • Benzite • Belandrid • Berellian • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Brikar • Caeliar • Caitian • Capellan • Cardassian • Coridanite • Deltan • Denobulan • Efrosian • Elasian • Elabrej • Ferengi • Gallamite • Gorn • Grazerite • Human (Croatian • Greek • Pangean • Spanish) • Iotian • Jem'Hadar • Kinshaya • Klaestron • Klingon • Kreel • Kriosian • Lissepian • Nasat • Orion • Prophets • Reman • Rhaandarite • Rigellian • Romulan • Selsseress • Sulamid • Takaran • Talarian • Tellarite • Thal • Tholian • Triexian • Trill • Tzenkethi • Vulcan • Watraii • Yridian • Zakdorn • Zaldan States and organizations :A. C. Walden Medicine Show • Al-Rashid University • Alpha Centauri Police • Borg Collective • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian Union • Coalition of Planets • Diplomatic Corps • Dominion • Earth Cargo Service • Federation Council • Federation Department of Temporal Investigations • Federation News Service • Ferengi Alliance • Fordham University • Gorn Hegemony • House of G'mtor • Imperial Romulan State • Imprek University • Janus Mining • Johnson City Police Department • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon Fifth Fleet • Klingon High Council • Klingon Medical Authority • Klingon Physicians Enclave • Klingon Science Institute • Matter of Everything • McKay University • Médecins Sans Frontières • Order of the Bat'leth • Project Reassimilation • Quorum of Bole • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Seventh Holy Kinshaya Attack Fleet • Siberian Collective • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Security • Tal Shiar • Ten Tribes of Capella • Thal Orbital Control • Tholian Assembly • toora Maab • Typhon Pact • Tzenkethi Coalition • United Earth • United Federation of Planets • V'Shull Institute • Vedek Assembly • YloTrap • Zaldan Orbital command Other references :aikido • Altair Conference • Archer University Hospital • autotuner • banjo • Barge of the Dead • baseball • Bâtiment Vingt-Troisième Siècle • bat'leth • ''The Battle of'' Klach D'Kel Bracht • Betazoid memory ceremony • Black Fleet • bongos • Cardassian War • Castellan • couch • demon • disruptor • DNA • dola • Dominion War • duonetic field • duotronic • Earth-Romulan War • Edosian Accords • Elisiar • Estadio Chile • Estadio Victor Jara • Explorer Field • German shepherd • Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance • guitar • harmonica • hnoiyika • IDIC • Jefferies tube • jorni bush • jorvik • ka'athyra • Kahless's hand • karate • • Khitomer Accords • kligat • klongat • Kolinahr • kretlach • Kyokushin • lloann'mhrahel • lood dir • Lutetia • mek'leth • Miloraz Silbonni • New Wrigley Field • Notre Dame • Old High Bajoran • Organian Peace Treaty • Our Lady of Significant Mercy Hospital • PADD • Paige Field • phaser • pig • pon farr • rabbit • razorbeast • Ruth Field • Saar string • sehlat • Settler's Monument • shevrak • shield • sontra • stembolt • sword • T'Shiro Cultural Exchange • Tour Eiffel • travit • tricorder • Tsuki No kata • ushaan-tor • veruul • w'lash'nogot • Wescott Room • zipthar • zorvat Arts and entertainment :"Angelsea" • Bajoran death chant • "Banned from Argo" • Battlecruiser Vengeance • "Beyond Antares" • Burning Hearts of Qo'noS • Casualty Report 92792382 Baker • ''Charge of the'' Yan-Isleth • "Crossroad Blues" • The Dream of Fire • "Emrak sil var Emrak" • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • The Final Reflection • "Golden Vanity" • Illuminating the City of Light • "Pagh Semtir" • The Revelation of Wisdom • "Sailing Down That Golden River" • "Selvarao Maktu" • "Tr'owiluhfe Mnei'sahe" • The Vision of Judgment • Warriors of the Deep Winter Clothing :negligee • sarong • shirt • stole • sweater • vest Elements, compounds and substances :arithrazine • astatine • cabrodine • dilithium • farantine • hyronalin • jirvik • latinum • Magical Paint of Doom • nitrilin • • Tholian silk • topaline • uridium • zenite Food and drink :alcohol • ''allira'' punch • bloodwine • cake • chamomile tea • fozat juice • gonklik • Horst pear • hurkik • Jack Daniel's • ''jInjoq'' bread • milk • mint julep • ''plomeek'' soup • raktajino • Romulan ale • Sackmanov apple • Saurian brandy • sovat • Talisker • tea • tree candy • Ulanov spice • wheat Appendices Related media * This is one of several follow-up books to the trilogy, along with : Over a Torrent Sea by Christopher L. Bennett, : by Kirsten Beyer, and TNG: Losing the Peace by William Leisner. A Singular Destiny is not tied to a particular series. Background Continuity As a crossover in the post-Nemesis TNG continuity, A Singular Destiny is one of a sequence of stories that do not reconcile well with the events established in Star Trek: Picard. In particular, the evolution of the Borg might not match details of the new canon series. Connections Timeline The novel begins in April 2381, two months after the events of , and continues until mid-May. The novel also features numerous transcripts and reports to illustrate various points, some contemporaneous with the events of the novel (stardates 58307.7 to 58322.2, including the Klingon date of 180th day of Year of Kahless 1007), while others are from events prior to the novel: * a log from the prior to engaging the Borg on stardate 58199.3 * a transcript of Illuminating the City of Light from the 22nd of February 2381 * a homily given by Prylar Hon Avid on the 28th of February 2381 * a log from the , detailing first contact with the Zaldans on stardate 16883.1. A reference to the nearing the end of its mission Kavrot sector in chapter 12, places that chapter, and the next two which take place at approximately the same time, at the end of April, per chronological placements of that mission in Over a Torrent Sea. | nextMB = Over a Torrent Sea }} External links * * Keith R. A. DeCandido's annotations for A Singular Destiny. * An excerpt from the novel at the author's website category:crossover novels category:books